New Age
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: Once a traitor to the old fire nation she is now appointed the adviser and commander of the fire nations military by the new fire lord Zuko. OcxZuko
1. Prologue

'How can she sit there so innocently and unaware of the fact that I just want to take her and make her mine.' Zuko thought as he sat across from his best friends shifting uncomfortably do to his desire to start kissing and holding Satomi.

.::1 year before (normal POV)::.

I look myself over in the mirror making sure that my black bun is perfectly centered, no loose strands of hair, and that the bun is acceptable. I refuse to wear my new head commander of the fire nation uniform and instead go for a simple but elegant red and gold colored kimono that goes nicely with my standard fire nation gold eyes and pale skin. I have no make up on since I'm a warrior not a weak female, no disrespect to the Kyoshi warriors, and I wish to present myself as such.

I walk the short distance from my new house, given to me as a high ranking government official, to the royal palace. The knots in my stomach are driving me nuts. Today is my first audience with the fire lord Zuko. I haven't met him yet since his uncle Iroh, delivered the news of my promotion to me personally. I'm only a year younger than Zuko and I was just a common soldier at the royal prison that Iroh was stationed at before this promotion, there is no way I can fill such a big role.

Entering the meeting room that the guard directed me to I find Zuko sitting at a table waiting for me with tea already poured for both of us.

"Thank you for inviting me to this meeting my Lord," I greet Zuko while bowing to him.

"Sit, I have some matters to discuss with you." I do as instructed and take the seat directly across from Zuko.

"If you don't mind my Lord but there is a matter I must discuss with you as well."

"Go ahead," Zuko prompts. I take a deep breath and ready myself for what I have to say.

"I understand your desire and need for new officials after this hundred year war and I fully support your decision to do so but I must question your decision to place me in such a rule as the head commander over all of three fire nation military. This questioning is not do to the hate received for a role of military, nor from my ideals of what we both desire for this new fire nation but rather my requirements for such a position and age. I am a year younger and never once supported war but joined the military out of necessity and for the hope of secretly aiding the rebels, as I am certain your uncle had told you of do to my promotion, but even so these things do not make me a powerful commander but rather a traitor to the old fire nation." I try to be as respectful as possible while still making my opinion clearly known.

"I do not intend to need you as my commander for war but rather my commander in the aid of healing the other nations and a traitor of the old fire nation is a hero of the new fire nation." I look at Zuko in shock. Never once have I thought of myself as such.

"Even so, whether hero or traitor I do not specialize as a commander of anything. I am simply a normal member of the fire nation that grew up in the slums."

"All the more reason to make you my commander as well as my advisor. You spoke your mind and understand all aspects of the life of fire nation citizens, which was the point of this meeting." I stare at Zuko uncertain as to how to respond.

"Are-Are you certain I'm the one you should be asking to do this?"

"Other than my uncle who refuses to take the position I can't think of anyone better." I take a deep breath to call my nerves.

"Thank you my Lord, I hope to live up to your expectations.


	2. Family

Just putting this out there, while most of this story is my own work this will be a bit of a boring chapter since this is the only chapter following the continuation manga: The Search.

"Blah, blah,blah," the historian, cultural representative for the Earth kingdom rambled on long tuned out by everyone. Zuko and I, along with Team Avatar, are currently sitting at another day of long drawn out culture and history lessons about all of the the kingdoms to form the Republic City with the Avatar. To say I'm bored would be an understatement, but I'm here to support Zuko so I'm baring through it.

"Professor can you repeat that last part?" Zuko shouts, instantly getting everyone's attention. I look at him with slightly furrowed brows, Zuko had had as much attention and care in this as I have which is why he asked me to come with so that he at least had his 'closest friend and advisor' with him.

The professor sighs, clearly annoyed:

"A teenager is a teenager I suppose, even if he is a head of state." I narrow my eyes while holding my tongue.

'Maybe if you weren't so boring we might listen. Learn some respect, jerk,' I think to myself with my own annoyance.

"I was explaining, Fire Lord Zuko, the ancient Earth Kingdom philosophy: Family in essence is a small nation, and the nation a large family. Do you understand? In treating his family with dignity, a ruler learns how to govern his nation with dignity." The professor continues his yapping but my focus is completely on Zuko. Zuko looked as if he was slapped it off the blue quickly replaced by shame and guilt.

I grip Zuko's hand under the table while giving him a questioning, concerned look. I have no intention of pestering him about what's bothering him, since I know he will tell me, but I also want him to now that I'm here for him.

"Hey are you alright Zuko?" Aang whispers over to Zuko.

"Haven't you been listening to him?"

"I've been trying but all I'm hearing is blah blah blah," Aang laughs at his own mocking of the professor and I can't help but chuckle a bit myself because that's all over really heard as well.

"I put my father in prison and my sister in an institution. My mother had been banished for years. What does that mean for my nation?" I know Aang and the gang are getting into something with Katara but my full focus is on Zuko.

"You're father is a danger to everyone, bending or not, because he plays mind games and there are still followers even a year after his defeat. Locking him up protects not only our nation but the world as a whole. You put Azula in the institute because she has a mental break down and hasn't become any better. You are doing what is best fit the nation and them. You could have executed them, just as most were advising, but you were merciful and caring by trying to give them the help they need. As far as your mother you had no part in that so you can't blame yourself." Zuko simply looks at me with great hurt reflecting in his eyes. My words are heard but still fell on deaf ears. I sigh defeated for now until we are alone.

Zuko didn't allow us to talk about what was bothering him on our way back. He barely even said bye to me before leaving me to walk home on my own. It's by far part of his job but it's something I've grown accustomed to over our time together this past year. I tried not to let it get to me as I enjoyed dinner with my family and eventually went to bed.

A light knock on the front door awakes me from my sleep. I groan looking out my window wanting to kill whoever is awakening me, though I never will, before the sun even begins to peak it's head out.

"Yes," I ask making my annoyance known while opening the door.

"I know it's late, early, I'm not sure any more, but I need to talk to you." I nod my head stepping aside for him.

"Would you like some tea," I ask while getting us seated in the dining room area.

"No," he replies. Zuko takes a deep breath and releases it as a sign while laying his head in his hands.

"I need to ask you something as a friend."

"What is it Zuko?"

"The thing the professor had said about family has really gotten to me." I nod my head to show that I'm listening. "I let my sister and dad speak to each other." Immediately my warning bells go off.

"You kept a close eye on them correct? They could be plotting something and-"

"I know but I need to give them respect. They are still people and citizens of the fire nation." I frown but let it go since I know the state in which he is in right now.

"What is it you need to ask me?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"In about a week from now the Avatar team will be coming here to travel with Azula and I to find my mother and I would like you to come with."

"Have you even thought about this?" I screech in a high pitched urgent whisper. "Azula a mentally unstable, matter mind, major manipulator, and one of the scariest people you will ever meet, and you want to bring her along with you to find your mother! Her doctors say her hatred and anger towards her mother is the main reason for her mental breakdown." Zuko sighs clearly seeing exactly where I am coming from.

"She has information that no one else does and if she could meet Mother it could be good for her." I nod my head.

"You need to sleep Zuko, take my bed and I'll make something for you tomorrow morning." Zuko just nods back, mumbling a thank you, before heading to my bedroom. I simply wander over to the couch and curl up into a ball falling back to sleep without further delay.


	3. Men of Interest

"Get up! What are you doing on the couch with our lord here?" My mother screeches with desperation. I laugh as I start to sit up. After how many times Zuko has spent the night here from his midnight visits you would think my mother wouldn't have a mini panic attack.

"Why don't you head to the kitchen and start making tea and breakfast before Zuko takes it upon himself again," my father urges my mother while pushing her in the direction of the kitchen. He looks back over his shoulder smiling at me. I chuckle to myself again and look up just in time to see Zuko walking out of the hallway.

"I don't know if my mother's heart can survive many more mornings of you just appearing out of thin air." I mean it as a joke but there was some truth in my words. My mother has issues with her heart and though she goes to the best healers around in the fire nation there isn't much the healer can do for her.

"Should I have not stayed," he asks genuinely.

"No," I reply shaking my head, "then she would have freaked out on me for sending you off."

"This can't be good for her heart," Zuko comments sitting down beside me on the couch.

"It's not but that's Mother. She's lived most of her life until a year ago without money or being around people with power. I would probably still be the same way if we weren't friends and always together." Zuko just nods his head and sits next to me in comfortable silence.

"Satomi, another suitor letter for you! It looks like another nobleman!" I groan at my mother excitement. Begrudgingly I take the letter and open it.

"Who's it from," Zuko asks while Mother heads back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"Ummm, Tanko, it looks like but I'm not interested." I answer while only looking at the signature at the bottom of the hand written scroll. Zuko nods his head as he seems to relax suddenly.

"Are you afraid I may have said yes," I ask openingly laughing at him. I wait to hear his response but before Zuko can reply or even react my mother calls for us to come to the dining hall.

Our house is, in my opinion ridiculously big. We have our main two rooms, I gave my parents the master bedroom, three guest bedrooms, seven complete bathrooms, two living rooms, a dining hall, and the large kitchen. That is just the house itself not including the back yard that is our own personal park. The house still lacks furnituring for most of the rooms. the rooms are unused so we see no point in buying furniture for rooms that are never going to be touched except when being cleaned.

"Zuko and I walk into the dining to find that my mother has made a standard fire nation breakfast: jasmine tea, rice, cooked fish, soup, and a variety of vegetables.

"I know this is nothing compared to what the palace would be serving to you, but it's the best I can do on short notice without going to the market." I don't understand why she is making such a fuss. Zuko hardly eats anything for breakfast, which at this point she should know, but she always apologizes for not providing enough for him.

'Mom needs to get over this. Zuko is just a normal guy born into the right family.' I sigh internally to myself at my mother's behavior. I love her but her behavior can get a little annoying quick.

"Breakfast went by relatively quickly as my mother asks Zuko about everything under the sun while she wasn't trying to get Zuko to join her efforts in getting me married to some noblemen i don't even know.

"Why don't you get married, you have plenty of suitors." I groan at Zuko for bring this up during our peaceful walk around the palace.

"Because I don't like any of them." He chuckles at me.

"Too good for all of them with your prestigious titles?" I laugh back at him and lightly push him with my shoulder for his comment.

"No it's just I don't know any of them and in their letters they all write the same thing: 'with your great power and both of our proud standings as some of the most influential families we could shape this great new fire nation' or 'only someone as brave and brilliant as you could be a fitting match for a insert what ever family name they hold' or my favorite 'as a noble family I am certain you understand the duty of upholding a family lineage and there is no better person that I can think of to have by my side than you Satomi Kita'. These people have never met me, I never truly committed an act of bravery, until a year ago there was nothing noble about my family, and the only one actually considered noble is me." I huff in annoyance now that I finished my rant, but that only added further to Zuko's amusement.

"What would you like a suitor to do to get your attention?"

"I want them to take the time to truly get to know me. I want my letter to not simply be an insert here. I want a guy that genuinely cares about me as a person not my titles." Zuko nods his head.

"I have some work to get to so I will see you tomorrow Satomi." I nod my head and start to head back home until I remembered something.

"Zuko!" He looks over his shoulder at me, "Consider what I said last night. I have no problem coming along with you but I really do wish for you to reconsider your plan."

"I will," he replies walking up the steps to the palace. I frown slightly worried that my words are not truly being heard for all their worth.


	4. Business

The next morning I woke up and got ready for work. I wear my fire red and molten golden color adviser robes for the day. I prefer this outfit over the bulky overdone head of military uniform sitting in my closet nicely pressed and hanging from a hanger. I pull my hair back in a neat little bun with a few extra stands hanging loose for fun.

Before leaving the house I grab the mail and shift through it. A scroll containing no seal but titled to me catches my eye. I open it with caution and curiosity

 _Dear Satomi,_

 _I am certain you receive many of these letters telling you how beautiful, intelligent, and perfect for them you are and while most of that is correct I wish not to waste your time with such trivial things that you are already aware of, instead I would rather tell you that I will take as long as time itself until I see you either in my arm or happily married with another. Ever since the first story I was told about you I have been intrigued by you and the more time we spent together only fueled my interest in you._

 _~DD_

I stare at the letter rereading to insure I really did read this correctly. Whoever wrote this letter broke the fill in here repetitive letters I normally read. They not only managed to compliment me while insulting the other forms, but grabbed my attention without telling me who they are.

'All I have to go off of is the fact that they are a nobleman since he heard of he then met me and that, I'm guessing those are initials, his first and last name begins with D.' I stare at the letter willing it to tell me something more about the writer of this letter.

Knowing that by simply starting at it I won't accomplish anything I stuff the scroll away and has off to see Zuko. Today I was supposed to inform him off the developments of rebuilding in the areas destroyed by the war and tell him that he needs to marry. I find the marriage topic funny because I am the last person to be lecturing about this, but there has been a lot of controversy over Zuko not being engaged yet.

Most mornings I don't bother with eating at home because Zuko and I simply eat breakfast together. He waits for me every morning in his personal chamber and today was no different.

"Good morning, my lord," I greet in business mode. It is easy to determine the discussions we will have based on how we address each other. Normally Zuko will ask me for my advice beginning with ''as my friend" which is when I take his feelings more into account than just the nation.

"What is the developments," Zuko asks addressing me as my lord and not my friend. I sit down across from him. I grab done fruit and put it on my prepared plate with tea already poured for me.

"The Earth Kingdom repairs are still about two years away do to that road bump we have ran into with the bandits, but we believe to have caught all of them with King Boomy's help. They are now being persecuted for their crimes by the Earth Kingdom and we are back on track." Zuko nods his head in silence.

Part of Zuko's New Age Plan or the fire nation is to begin by repairing the damage done by the war to the best of our abilities. We know that there is some damage that can never be mended but we want to give the nations back their freedom and land. We are funding most of the reconstruction, but its also giving us jobs since its mostly our people and men with some of that nations people for advice do to them knowing the area. The military is there to help and protect against raids and attack. To most the sign of the fire nation brings hope and promise instead of fear and terror.

"Next it's a matter of your engagement."

"I'm not engaged," Zuko sputters out with wide scared eyes. I laugh at him.

"Exactly Lord Zuko. The public is questioning why you are not. Most of the successors at your age were on their way to having a child."

"And what of you," Zuko questions causing me to become heated in the face and flustered.

"What of me," I stammer.

"You aren't with child or engaged as far as I'm aware of."

"I'm not!" I shout just to quickly look down at my lap where my fingers twiddled.

"Then you may not lecture me on sick matters."

"But I have no intentions of being married nor do I represent and hold the future of a nation in my hands!" Zuko just stares at me as I continue to play with my fingers. In a much quieter voice I start again. "If I can not have the only man I truly care for other than my father I see no reason to marry or have a family. There is someone new in my life that may possibly be able to serve in the place of the man I love, but even then I do not see myself truly being happy with him." Zuko simply continues to stare at me as if he too is unsure as to what day after all of that.

"I'm sorry I spoke to much. You got me all flustered and you know I start rambling and-"

"It's OK Satomi," Zuko treks be as he comes up and ruffles my perfectly fine hair. I grown at him as I get to fix it to his amusement.

"Who do you think would be a good match for me?" He sounds hurt and disappointed almost like I killed his favorite pet.

"Someone that can hold her own against you and speak her mind. She needs a backbone, but she should be caring and share your vision for this nation." He nods his head in agreement.


	5. The Letters

I haven't told Zuko about the letters I've been receiving every morning. The first one was just the beginning, every morning in my mail an unmarked scroll addressed to me arrives. I open them now excited as to what they will say because they seem to always make new smile. My curiosity is getting to a distracting point.

"Satomi are you listening," Zuko asks pulling me back to the matter on hand.

"Sorry Zuko I've just had something on my mind lately." Zuko looks at me with a frown.

"Is it about your mother leaving for her doctors appointment a few days back?" I shake my head, biting my lip with contemplation of telling him.

"I've been receiving letter every morning."

"Suitors or is someone threatening you again?" Zuko asks becoming very attentive.

"They aren't threats like last time," I tell him shaking my head. "They're suitor letters unmarked. They seem harmless and they always make me smile but I don't know who they are and I'm starting to get a little worried as to who it is."

"Why are you becoming worried," Zuko asks seeming curious.

"Well I don't know anyone with the initials DD and I looked in the archive there are no noblemen or a person with those initials. The scrolls seem way too fancy to not be a nobleman and I'm truly hoping they aren't some creepy old man." Zuko just laughs at my distress.

"DD could stand for anything not just initials. I'm sure you're just overthinking this and everything will be fine." I frown hoping that he's right about this.

"So what sort of things has he been writing about you." I smile instantly at the thoughts of the things I've read by DD.

"So many wonderful 's left little hints by his writing such as him traveling the world and that he served some how in the war. He's so caring and thoughtful and instead of just trying to woo me he's actually telling me of himself and the things he loves about me like in today's letter he mentioned the way I fidget with my fingers when I get nervous of flustered." Zuko just smiles that warming smile of his as I ramble on about my mystery guy who I hope isn't a weirdo. If Zuko and I had been born both as lower class I could see us by each other side forever. Hes my best friend and knows more about me than anything. At times I may not treat him as a real man but that's because I trust Zuko with not only my life but with my families as well. Its sad to say but outside of my family my life is Zuko and our hope for this nation.

"Aang and the rest of team avatar will be here tomorrow morning for us to leave, would you like to stay here tonight," Zuko offers me as we watch the sunset while under a tree by the pond. I lean my head on his shoulder thinking of what will be easiest.

"I probably should," I comment feeling his arm wrap around me.

"I'll have someone draw a bath for you and make sure your room is ready for you." With that the maid by our side leaves to ensure those things are taken care of.

"Thank you," I reply to both of them as I continue to relax.

It's sad to say but I feel as if I distract Zuko from working. We often talk personally as well as work and as we do so we either sit by the lake or wonder the grounds. We sleeve all day every day together discussing matters of our nation and the people who come to us about issues since Zuko had opened up the throne room to the public if the with to talk to him. Is a one a week ordeal that helps the people not only feel closer to them but also allows us to have more insight of matters involving the nation. It was my idea that I feel has been quite effective if not a little annoying.

"Zuko, if I hadn't become your advisor do you think we would have ever become so close?"

"I'd like to think so but I know we probably wouldn't have." I nod my head at his honest answer.

"I'm glad you forced this job on me." Zuko chuckles at my half joke.


	6. The Scroll

After the sunsets Zuko and I head to our separate rooms for our baths. Most nights when my mother and father travel to the doctors I stay with Zuko at the palace because I hate to be alone. It's silly, really, but I've never once had to be alone without someone with me and the idea of being alone scares me. Growing up I was with my parents, as a soldier we had bunks, and then I was promoted and my parents moved into my new house where I spend nights at the palace when I don't stay at my house. There are always people around me.

"The bath is ready for you Lady Kita," a maid informs me from the doorway to the bath house room. I make an effort to learn all of the maids names here at the palace, but sadly there are just too many of them.

"Thank you, you can go now if you please."

"If that is what you wish Lady Kits," the maid replies bowing before dismissing herself.

Now left to take my bath as I please, I strip out of my simple silk kimono and slide into the warm bath tub. I use a simple firebending move to warm the waters to stemming temperatures. The water is quite nice and while I will never completely adjust to the ways of upper class noble men I will always love the bathtubs and occasional trips to hot springs.

"Satomi," Zuko shouts barging into the bath house room. He was clearly panicked and worried by his lack of thinking as he barges in on me naked.

"Zuko you idiot," I shout at him as I cause the ton to fill with steam. I quickly get out of the bath with sloping water steps leaving a tail to my robe that I grab off of the hanger and as fast as my hands could I wrap it around me and knot it off.

"What do you need, Zuko," I sigh somewhat annoyed while I open the doors to my room as to release the steam I created.

"Your father sent you a scroll from the hospital." I snatch the scroll from his hand understanding the urgency of the matter. My father never sends mail to me, he waits for their return to inform me on mother's condition. I scan the scroll looking the message I've without really reading.

"Mom is dying and will be dead by the end of this week." I inform Zuko without really processing the scroll or the words coming from my mouth. It couldn't be real.

"Satomi," Zuko asks cautiously. I look at him feeling the tests now staffing firm my face as I look at him. In not sure why I'm crying though since I don't feel sad or hurt, I'm not really feeling anything.

"She's going to be dead and there's nothing I can do to stop it." My breathing hitches as it becomes irregular. "I'm not able to do anything for my mom. She's just going to die." Zuko wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him while sitting us down on my bed

"I can lose my mom Zuko," I mumble into his bare chest.

"You should stay here instead of joining me on the trip." I look up at him with blurry vision from the tears freely flowing down from my mother dying.

"But I told you I would go."

"The gang should be enough. I'll be gone for a week max you need time off to be with your mom. I can't take that away from you and your father will need you." I look up at Zuko for a little long before barring mg face into his bare chest and mumbling a thank you.


	7. Fighter

I couldn't face this. There was no way for this to be real. It wasn't real. This wasn't happening. This is just some sort of horrible nightmare that I will wake up from in my room in the castle, probably passed out in my bath tub. Yet deep down a part of me knew this was real as the tears slid down my face and I stood under the cold crisp night sky wishing Zuko was here to comfort me while my father is unresponsive and my mother lies ready to be burned.

By the time I made it to the medical shelter my mother was at she was already dead. It only took me half a day to arrive, but overnight she had passed away in her sleep. It was painless, or so they say.

I bite my lower lip to keep it quivering and to hold in the whimpering wails. I need to hold it together for my father. He needs me now more than ever. I pull the tears and emotions in to go to my father.

He hasn't left her side and while he isn't crying I've never seen him so broken. In silence I place a hand in his shoulder and light my mother's burial.

'No more nagging over manners.'

'No more lectures about getting a guy.'

'No one eavesdropping on Zuko and me.'

'No one to tell me what to pick up at the market.'

'No more bright smiling good mornings and well wishes.'

'No more mother.' I hold back the tears and pull my father away so that we could get back to the house. He doesn't fight be but he's not willing either.

"Come on Dad," I urge not recognizing my own voice. Neither one of us spoke through the whole journey. I want sure what to say and Dad wasn't Dad. He was like an empty shell of his self which left be at a lost.

I've always been more like my dad and in the darkest moments it truly shows. Mother was the one to cheer us up and promise everything would be fine even if she was uncertain herself. Moments like this dad and me just shut down while continuing on.

"We can get through this," I try to offer in mom's stead figuring that it would be a very Mom thing to say right now. Only I felt very unconvinced and sounded dead to my own ears. I wanted to help, but I couldn't even help myself at the moment.

When we arrive at the house I find mail waiting for us. Figuring I should pick it up I grab the mail while ushering dad to bed. With Dad in his room I had to my own and put the mail down. I stare off into nothing trying my hardest not to cry. I knew this day was coming, I just never wanted to face it.

I plop backwards onto my bed and curl up in to myself starting straight ahead when one of the letters catch my attention. I didn't want to be flattered, but the person always knew what to say and while there was no way for him to know about my mother's maybe he could cheer me up.

I get up and open the letter, desperately hoping for something. Anything to help me right now.

 _Dear Satomi_

 _Tears are never a good look on you. You're a messy crier and digestive as beautiful as you should never be unhappy. Smiling and strong is who you are, you may lose those around you but never lose yourself because of it. I am certain you will stand back up and face the world. You are my fighter and I love that about you._

 _~DD_

I don't know this man, but at this moment this simple letter is all I have. I need to fight and continue to face the world. Mother wouldn't want me to give up and wallow after her death, she would want us to say our peace and continue on with our lives and that's what I need to do. For both our sakes.


End file.
